To Where You Are
by emgirl1904
Summary: What if Anakin had rejected the dark side, defeated Sidious, but lost Padme anyway? Songfic


**A/N: Hi! I usually stick to writing Harry Potter fanfics, but I love Star Wars too. So I don't have time to update my current story, so I decided to try this! (By the way, this is a Josh Groban songfic. Absolutely gorgeous song called "To Where You Are") **

Anakin Skywalker stood looking out into the night sky. After all he had worked for, after all that he had done; after he had tried so hard… he had lost her.

_Who can say for certain, maybe you're still here…_

She was his world. And even though he knew she was gone, he could still feel her; he could still see her face. He could see the most precious and even the most painful memories play in front of his eyes as if they were starting anew.

_I feel you all around me, your memory is so clear…_

_Deep in the stillness, I can hear you speak…_

_You're still an inspiration, can it be…_

He had overcome Sidious, turned away from the dark side, all for her. He remembered looking at her in those last few moments, holding her hand. Her voice was no more than a whisper, but she told him, "Ani, you did it. Everything's okay now… everything will be okay…" He tried to tell her no, that everything was wrong. She wasn't supposed to die, that he wasn't supposed to loose her, but she just smiled. "Anakin, you're not loosing me. Look at the babies that we just brought into the world, I'm alive in them Ani. And I'm alive in you; I'll still be here as long as you hold me in your memory." He looked upon her fragile face and said "I love you, Angel." She smiled. "Tell Luke and Leia I love them. Tell them that," then with all her strength, she muttered her last words, "I'll be waiting for you, Ani…I love you Anakin Skywalker."

_That you are my forever love…_

_And you are watching over me from up above…_

_Fly me up to where you are,_

_Beyond the distant stars…_

Anakin had gone numb. He vaguely noticed Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder. Anakin reached down and touched her face. A smile was still there… her perfect smile that he now realized he wouldn't see again.

_I wish upon tonight to see you smile…_

He followed her wishes. Every night, he told Luke and Leia that she loved them. He knew that they were too young to truly understand, but he knew they would one day. On nights like tonight when they were sleeping, he would walk out to the balcony. He would stand where they had stood so long ago when they shared their first kiss. He dreamed of her being with him again… it seemed that she was close enough to touch even still…

_If only for a while to know you're there…_

_A breathe away's not far,_

_To where you are…_

Her funeral had been a blur. He could barely see it even now. All he saw was her face. She looked as if she was sleeping… her immobile body and her hand clutching the pendant that he had carved for her so long ago.

_Are you gently sleeping,_

_Here inside my dreams,_

_And isn't faith believing_

_That all power can't be seen…_

_As my heart holds you just one beat away,_

_I cherish all you gave me everyday,_

He saw her on Tatoonie, when they first met. She was fourteen then. He saw her when she was ten years older; she was even more beautiful. He saw them together in the meadows beside the house in which he now stood. He saw their first kiss, and finally he saw their wedding…

'_Cause you are my forever love,_

_Watching me from up above,_

_And I believe that angels breathe_

_And that love will live on and never leave…_

_Fly me up to where you are beyond the distant stars,_

_I wish upon tonight to see you smile,_

_If only for a while to know you're there…_

_A breath away's not far to where you are…_

A breeze played across his cheek. The breeze was so soft that he wasn't even sure it was there, but he knew he felt it. It felt like a gentle breath upon him; her breath blowing on him gently. It blew up to his ear and he could have sworn that it whispered to him. He looked up to the sky once more. One star stood out beyond all of the rest, more beautiful and radiant by any comparison. He knew what it was. He knew she was there; she was watching him. She was with him. One single tear fell down his cheek. The soft breeze that was still lingering on him swept the tear away. He held out his fingers and felt it as it gently faded. Right before it disappeared, he whispered into it, "I know you're there… I love you, my angel." With that the breeze twirled back up to the star and he knew that he saw it wink at him and begin to shine even brighter. And he knew that she was saying back to him, "I love you too."

_I know you're there…_

_A breathe away's not far,_

_To where you are…_

a/n: please review!


End file.
